Jose Garcia
Jose Garcia is a prominent member of the survivor group in ' 'The Walking Dead: All Hope is Lost' '. He is the brother to Jorge Garcia. He first appeared in Season 2 along with the rest of the band. He is very good at supply runs and trying to keep peace within the group. He is one of the kinder and more understanding survivors within the group which is surprising due to his rough life. He has become close friends with fellow survivor Andrew Gutlans. Besides Andrew he has his band "Vicious Pricks" with him who he has a close bond with. Overview Appearance and Personality Jose is a slim, well built Caucasian man with long black hair. He has no tattoos like Adam Palmer. Jose is a kind and fair man to everyone which is also his weakness as he is to trusting to other people. He is no pushover but will stand up for himself and his love ones . He believes in God and has a strong faith in his belief. He does not judge people and mainly tends to try and be the peacemaker within the group Due to growing up in a harsh life Jose had learned to fend for himself but since he has found God he cares others alot which may be his biggest weakness. Pre-Apocalypse Jose Garcia grew up in Veracruz, Mexico. He grew up in a poor family his father Paco was a drug smuggler and his mother Agata was a whore. In his childhood he learned to quickly fend for himself and not show any weakness to his father or any of the men his mother brought home. It was around this time that he also had to take care of his younger deaf brother Jorge and so the bond between them grew stronger. When he was 13 he took an interest in music listening to mariachi players and locals bands around that time. Around that time he did oddjobs in Mexico in order to get money. When he was 15 he got his first bass and his first accoustic guitar. He praticed all the time even though his father and mother didn't like it. when he was 18 he was kicked out along with his brother Jorge who was 15 now. They walked around Mexico for 2 weeks until a prist took them in. After that his life changed for the better he found a decent job in mexico being a busboy and he started to look at his life in a positive way. When he was 25 he met Shogo Kiriyama in Mexico and the two really hit it off at first and they became a duo playing guitars since neither one of them could sing. They made one demo before finally leaving Mexico and heading to Tampa, Flordia to start a new life. Once they reached Tampa Jose got a job again working as a busboy while Shogo got a job working as a helper at a music store. It must have been fate but shortly after working there he met Eric and the two of them talked about starting a band so Jose told Shogo about it who was interested who told Adam about it. Adam then told Terry about it who in turn told Zane. Soon after meeting everybody they hit it off and called themselfs "Vicious Pricks". They soon became a local band around Tampa and by the time Jose was 27 he had did alot of work for the band and met a great girl named Stacy Sutherland. Post-Apocalypse Jose thought this was the dream but it soon came crashing down when the outbreak happened. He first found out when his deaf brother Jorge turned into one of them. He quickly took his own brother down with his machete. After that the memory still plays in his head and he got a call from Shogo. After heading to Terry's apartment and to the roof they stayed up there for weeks until they breifly saw Zane again. But after taking care of Adam's parents Jose loaded up his weapons and his guitars in the back of Eric's mini van and headed to the farm where hopefully Zane was still at. Once there they met a woman named Rose and picked her up as they all felt it was the right thing to do. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jose has killed: *four Zombies *Two of Crane's men Trivia * Jose brought his bass and accoustic guitar with him. Carries a bible with him and wears a gold cross necklace. (The gold cross necklace was his brother's) s one of the few religious people in the group that believes in God and a afterlife.